


ART - Psych

by Tarlan



Category: Psych
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers created as stocking fillers for Fandom Stocking 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Psych

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts), [faith_girl222 (faithgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/gifts), [GypsyJr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GypsyJr), [everythingshiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingshiny/gifts), [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts), [DelwynCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelwynCole/gifts).



This is the last set of ART wallpapers and icons created for the Fandom Stocking 2012 event. I really hope you have enjoyed all the pieces of artwork created by me :)

**PSYCH**

Shawn/Gus - For Afullmargin and Faith_girl222

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/364827/364827_original.jpg)

Shawn/Gus - For Flyingpigs_live and Gypsyjr

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/352507/352507_original.jpg)

Shawn/Gus - For Everythingshiny and ChokolatteJedi

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/335327/335327_original.jpg)

Shawn/Lassiter - For Delwyn_cole

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/333911/333911_original.jpg)

Lassiter/Juliet - For Bring_me_sugar and Drowninginthebrevity

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/353724/353724_original.jpg)

~


End file.
